Leo Crimson
A dwarven native of the Verden continent, Leo Crimson is currently a member of The Kingdom of Calatia and is the commander of the Snakeheads, the special ops division of Snowpeak Ruins. Considered a ‘big-shot’ general in the Kingdom, he helps train the new recruits of the Snakeheads and does his best to protect Calatia’s borders and people. Having once been a member of The Lost Woods, General Crimson also has considerable experience in the art of guerrilla warfare. Childhood Born in the Alliance province of Sornaiid in 14 BDW, Leo was raised by a kindly dwarven couple by the names of Kel and Angela. Learning how to smith any type of weapon from his father, his earliest memory was striking a hammer against the glowing surface of a blade. Even when he was 10, the dwarf helped his father out by creating more weapons and tools for their fellow inhabitants in Alsvard. For the next 5 years, life seemed peaceful for the Crimsons and events of the outside world involving rebellions, bloodshed, and the Legends Alliance did not raise any concern in them. The family of 3 went to sleep every night, feeling blessed by the luck they had. The Fire One day, when Leo was assigned by his father to deliver a shipment of weapons to the capital city of Resden, a raging fire broke out in his home. Many witnesses stated they heard an explosion just before the flames appeared. Many believed the Alliance was involved (Kel and Angela were well known anti-Khuffie protesters), but no sufficient evidence was found to attribute any blame to outside influence. Nevertheless, Leo returned home immediately, but was unable to save his parents. Burdened with the loss, he became heavily depressed and returned to his rebuilt home. For the next 3 years, the only surviving Crimson remained secluded from his friends and neighbours, living off scraps of food left at his doorstep. When he finally came out, many were amazed at the sight of a muscular and intimidating looking dwarf, one that should not have grown to a stature on leftovers. Training and War Selling off whatever goods he had left and preparing to travel westwards, Leo met up with an Alliance soldier who was a former member of the special forces and made a deal to train him in the art of war. In the next few years, the dwarf became somewhat of an assassin. Although his muscled body prevented him from growing up to what his mentor expected, he could still move rather quickly and was extremely agile for his species. When it was over, Crimson was given the weapon he would use throughout the rest of his life: a battleaxe with triangular shaped blades; both were a red that was dark enough to be blood. It was made from a strange grey mineral that made it at least 10 times lighter than one made from steel or iron. Though his mentor encouraged him to join the Alliance armies before leaving, Leo had become disgusted with the organization as he heard more and more of Khuffie’s dominating attacks over Verden. Instead, he chose to defect to the Lost Woods. Serving as a corporal in the [[|Third Domain War|Third Dorm War]], the dwarf saw little action and mainly helped out with defending the civilians in the fighting areas. After the Woods achieved the victory, he was promoted to sergeant and was reassigned to southern Sornaiid to make sure the citizens didn’t rebel against the Woodies. Norrendir, Olimandias, and the Cataclysm After departing from the domain meeting, Crimson was transported to the continent of Norrendir and to a strange place in the north known as The Eagle’s Talons. Meeting an old blind seer known as Tiresias, the dwarf joined forces with Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear to cleanse the Talons of a nameless evil. They soon realized that followers of the dark god Lazu and had even taken over knights from the Hall of Heroes. Fighting through their ranks with the aid of one Ferdinand Einz, Leo and Jordan wiped out the influence of Lazu on the structure and returned to their respective dorms. Soon afterwards, the Domain Coalition set sail for the Alliance city of Olimandias. Unfortunately, a mage of some sort blasted away half of the fleet with magic, reducing their numbers to less than 3000. Nevertheless, the soldiers were able to make the landing and drove off the initial Alliance defensive lines there. Realizing that the 2 head officers of the Woods had perished in the surprise attack, Leo quickly took command of the remaining Woodies, leading them in the days-long crossing towards the capital city. When the dorms finally reached Olimandias, the soldiers quickly routed the 5000 strong force waiting for them and reached the Citadel; their attack was reinforced by Labyrinth forces led by Selena Nadir. When it became apparent that the hidden 15000 troops were streaming into the city, Leo was ordered to gather what was left of the dorm forces and break out of Olimandias. Unfortunately, with only 120 men at his immediate disposal, he was unable to mount a strong attack and was forced to return to guerilla warfare. Gathering more dorm soldiers as he went, Crimson was finally able to establish a camp on the fields outside of the city for the survivors of the attack. By the end of the battle, a total of less than 700 Coalition soldiers were accounted for. After listening to Steel, a Fortress commander, give a speech about Lazu and Chikara, Leo realized that the Lost Woods would already be experiencing the effect of the god’s power. Rushing back to Alsvard in a canoe, he was unable to reach his home in time and found all of the town’s inhabitants burnt or asphyxiated to death. Grief-stricken, the dwarf gathered the rest of his belongings, and then set across the Lalvican Sea again for the Taj-Nar Mountains. The Renegade Kingdom Joining up with other survivors of what would be known as the Cataclysm, Leo helped them excavate the massive castle that would become Snowpeak Ruins and the capital of a new realm. After being initiated into the ranks of the Kingdom, he was given the Viking name “Leo Axe-Blade”. Taking advantage of the loose ranks that had not yet been firmly established within the new realm, the dwarf rose quickly through the military to become a five-star general. Using his experience from the Lost Woods, he founded the Snakeheads, the Special Forces division of Calatia. Deciding to help out with missions personally as well, Leo personally undertook carriage hijackings, diplomat missions, and many others operations, accompanied by many of his trusted Snakeheads. Appearance and Skills Standing around 4”10’, Leo has the height of an average dwarf, but has built up his body muscles greatly. However, he is still light enough to move around agilely and with stealth, something that the majority of his species are notoriously bad at. He is able to wield any type of weapon effectively, as long as it is within his size range. Though he does not have any type of ‘magic power’, Leo is extremely accustomed to guerilla warfare due to the amount of time he has spent in the Lost Woods. His usual attire includes brown, leather clothing, boots, gloves, and a lime green cloak. Though his hood is usually put up, the dwarf’s beard is bushy and has an orange tinge to it. Though he rarely uses a bow or ranging weapon of any kind, Leo can handle any rifle with amazing accuracy and often uses it as an initial attack tool. From there, he will often use a combat knife in his left hand for a side attack in case his opponent has some sort of size advantage. However, above all the tools mentioned above, the general usually wields the battleaxe he has had since he was 15, which is known as the White Eye Kao, for the majority of his ground battles. Its handle is made of a strange grey mineral 10 times lighter than steel, and is armed with dark red triangular blades. Leo has used the Kao in many campaigns, both during his tenure in the Woods and Calatia. Other Info He likes roasted duck. A lot. Current Status General Crimson is currently traveling in the Cursed Lands on a mission to destroy the avatars of Ahrem/Lazu. Other members of the party include Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear, Archibald Khallos, Sir Synile, Lady Rova, and others Calatians. Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of The Lost Woods Category:Citizens of Calatia